1. Field
Exemplary apparatuses and methods relate to a wearable device capable of having a sensor for detecting a biological signal attached thereto or detached therefrom and a method of controlling the wearable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to developments in science and technologies, mobile devices, such as smartphones, are widely used. Also, since health and disease awareness has become more prominent, a sensor for detecting a biological signal is being developed. The biological signal may be detected by a sensor which is embedded in a mobile device and is driven by using the mobile device.